Perdidos
by Akari1234
Summary: Tras un viaje de vacaciones, los chicos se quedan perdidos en una de las islas de Hawaii, Varias parejas.  Primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

Vacaciones, el momento más esperado que todo estudiante de secundaria espera.  
Era 3 de Julio, los estudiantes de Raimon habian terminado otro "exitoso" ciclo escolar. El equipo de futbol de la academia habia planeado tener unas vacaciones tranquilar y divertidas en Hawaii, drasticamente solo unos cuantos pudieron asistir ya que los otros tenian planes.  
Endo, Kazemaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Hiroto y Midorikawa fueron los unicos que pudieron ir.

A las 4 de la tarde de ese mismo día, se despidieron de sus familas y partieron (en avión) a las maravillosas islas tropicales.

Durante el camino, Hiroto y Reize platicaron, Ichirouta jugaba con su Nintendo DS, Shuuya escuchana música, Shirou pensaba y Mamoru haciendo pendejadas e idioteces. En otras palabras, todos estaban entretenidos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas durante el transcurso del viaje, hasta que porfin se empezó a divisar las islas, todos emocionados se fueron asomar por la ventana de kazemaru, menos este que hacia un intento desesperado para no afixiarse.  
**  
-¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!- **grito a todo pulmon de peliazul, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de bicho raro y se le quitaron de enzima.

De repente la voz de piloto se escucho.  
**  
- Queridos pasajeros, estamos entrando a una región con mucho aire, habra unas cuantas turbulencias, porfavor todos esten tranquilos, dirigenca a sus respectivos acientos y abrochence el cinturon, Cambio y fuera-**

Las famosas turbulencias inciaron, el avión se movia mucho, mejor dicho demaciado. Midorikawa buscaba protección en los brazos de Hiroto, el pelirojo trato de tranquizar a su amado acariciandole la cabeza. Despues de unos cuantos minutos el alboroto desapareció, pero de un tiron el avión cayo... Se le habia acabado el combustible.

_Aneroso  
_**  
**El primero en despertar fue Fubuki, pero se dio una gran sorpresa al abrir sus ojos. Goenji se encontraba arriba de el, se sonrojo al 100, no al 1000, su corazón empezo a latir tanto que tenía miedo que el moreno lo escuchara.

**-Goenji-kun pesas mucho, porfavor.. -** dijo en voz baja, mientras lo intentaba empujar, pero fallo; el nombrado poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y con lo primero que se encontro fue a peliplatiado, abajo de el y temblando.

El peliblanco se sonrojo, era la primera vez que tenía tanta cercania con el menor, se le quito de enzima, los dos tenian la cara como un tomate,**-l..lo siiento-** dijo nervioso.

El chico de ojos grises abrio los ojos como plato, era la primera vez que oia al moreno tartamudiar, se sonrojo (nuevamente), se mantuvieron un tiempo así en silencio, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situcacion.

Ellos dos solos en una isla desierta, sin sus amigos, eso era muy malo, malisimo.

**-Goenji-kun sera mejor que los busquemos a los demás, no creo que esten muy lejos de aquí- **dijo rompiendo el silencio.****

Mientras tanto, a no se cuantos metros de distancia se encontraban Gran y Reize, todabia inconscientes...

_Empezo a llover. _

El pelirojo al sentir la lluvia en su rostro se levanto, se encontro al peliverde todabia desmayado, lo cargo y se lo llevo a una cueva, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Lo dejo en el suelo. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, Midorikawa se desperto.

**-Hiroto¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde estan los demás?-** pregunto aproximandose al más alto.

**-Ya despertaste, menos mal-** dijo aliviado,**- no lo se, desperte hace rato-**

-E...Estamos perdidos- dijo preocupado el ojinegro, la voz se le quebro y se puso a llorar.

Hiroto se sorprendio, abrio los ojos, atrajo al menor hacia el, y agarro su rostro, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos** -No llores porfavor- **le susurro,**-** **todo va estar bien, porfavor no llores, cuando termine de llover iremos a buscar a los demás, sale? todo ira bien-** dijo dedicandole una calida sonrisa.

Se ruborizo, y se apoyo en el hombro de Xavier.

Con Ichirouta y Mamoru  
_  
Esta frio_

**-maldición, empezo a llover- **dijo kazemaru, saliendo del agua. Estornudo, **-creo que me voy a enfermar-  
**  
**- ¡Kazemaru!-** grito Endo saliendo del mar, **-Mira aya, parece que es una cabaña, vamos-**

Los dos se aproximaron a la cabaña, por suerte estaba abierta la puerta, además parecia desabitada, el lugar se encontraba sin muebles, se sentaron en el piso de madera. El peliazul estornudo nuevamente, lo que capto la atención del capitán, cuando dirigio su mirada al otro, estaba temblando. ****

-¿Tienes frio verdad?- pregunto el castaño, - toma mi chamarra-

El menor se sonrojo, agacho la cabeza, agarro la chamarra y se la puso, siguio estornudando, pasaron un buen rato en silencio. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí esta la continuación de "perdidos", me siento orgullosa de haber tenido unos cuantos reviews, gracias~  
Disculpen mi pesima ortografía, es solo que no tengo word :/**

PD: esto significa pensando= _**"Pensando"  
**_

Con Endo y Kazemaru

Un gran silencio se dio a conocer, solo se podian escuchar los estornudos del menor, el castaño nuevamente dirigió su mirada al acompañante de alado... ¿¡Estaba Sonrojado!

**- Ka...kazemaru,¿te sientes muy mal?-** pregunto Endo poniendo su mano el la frente del peliazul.

**-¿Q..que haces, idiota quita-** dijo entre quejidos.

**-Tienes mucha friebre-** comento sorprendido y preocupado. **-Esto es malo, esto es malo muy malo- **dijo alterado.

Le salio una gotita de la cabeza (estilo anime**),- Estoy bien, solo es una leve fiebre- **trato de tranquilizarlo.

**-Pero estas ardiendo-**

Antes de que el menor pudiera hacer una objeción, Endo se quitó su banda naranja y la mojo (aprovechando la lluvia), regreso, atrajo a ichirouta e hiso que se recostara en sus piernas, le puso la banda en la cabeza.

**-¿Pero que?- **pregunto sonrojandoce más.

**-Calla, es para la fiebre-**

El peliazul se sorprendio tanto, se conocian hace muchisimo tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez, que veia actuar al portero de esa manera, lo unico que pudo salir de su boca en ese momento fue un gracias, despues se quedo dormido.

Con Gran y Reize

**-H..hiroto, ah..due..le muchoo-** dijo midorikawa entrecortadamente,**-ah-** solto un pequeño gemido.

**-Todo va estar bien, ya casi ter..mino-** dijo "¿consentrado?".

**-P..p..pero due..ele mucho-** dijo cerrando los ojos, sacando unas cuantas lagrimas**,- ah  
p.. porfavor ya sacalo, ah no aguanto más-**

-Mira ya casi termino, ya esta saliendo- menciono.

**-ah, ah due,duele ah- **

_Y porfin salio_

**-Mira te dijo que no era tan malo- **le dijo sonriendo el pelirojo.

**-Pero me dolio mucho-** hiso un puchero.

**-Vamos tu solito no hubieras podido, por sierto, ¿Cómo es que te encajaste esa astilla?, estaba enorme- **pregunto

**-Ya sabes, me tropece-  
**-Flashback-

Se ruborizo, y se apoyo en el hombro de Xavier.  
Despues de un tiempo, el peliverde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo como un tomatito y se alejo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.** "Pero que estoy haciendo, **_**soy un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, si sigo actuando de esta manera, el no tardara en notar lo que siento" **_penso.

Mientras tanto el pelirojo, solo lo veia con una cara de no comprendo. **-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto

**-hahaha nada, nada, es solo que tenía calor-** rio nerviosamente, _**"Maldición, que escusa tan mala"**_

-**emm... okey o_o **_**-  
**_  
Midorikawa, retrocedio un poco más, pero al no fijarce en el camino, se tropezó con un árbol.  
Se escucho un quedijo. Gran se aserco al otro,**-¿estas bien?-** pregunto preocupado.

**-Si es solo que..ah-  
** El mayor al escuchar la voz de otro de algun modo se ¿exito? _**"pero que demonios, ¿qué me esta pasando?" **_pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento, cuando escucho nuevamente los quejidos de otro.

**-Ah... Hiroto, me duele mi mano-  
**El pelirojo agarro la mano de su compañero y ahí vio, el causante de su problema... una astilla.

**-Tienes una astilla clavada en la palma, necesito quitartela, esto puede empeorar- **dijo

**-Pero va a doler- **le respondio

**-no te preocupes, confia en mi- **

-Fin del Flashback-  
**  
**Con Shirou y Shuuya

**-Ah - **se sobresalto el peliplateado

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto el moreno.

**-Bueno es solo que... senti como si me cayera una gota de agua- **dijo mirando al cielo.

_Empezo a llover_

Goenji agarro a Fubuki de la muñeca y lo jaló, para así correr y refugiarse cerca de unas cuantas rocas.  
Cuando los dos llegaron y se pusieron a salvo, Axel solto al menor totalmente sonrojado y nervioso, aldarse cuenta de lo que hiso.

Se quedarón con un sierto silencio incomodo, hasta que Fubuki trato de finalizar la tención hablando un poco.

**-Esta lloviendo muy fuerte, espero que los demas esten bien-** dijo Fubuki preocupado.

**-Estaran bien, conciendolos se la van a ingeniar para estar seguros-** dijo el peliblanco.

Los dos se sentaron, uno alado del otro, crearon una fogata, ya que afortunadamente el ojinegro tenia unos cerillo.  
Se mantuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre aventuras que habian vivido junto al equipo de Raimon, hasta que la conversación dio una vuelta de 180°

**-Goenji-kun...- **

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto

**-emm...- **

**-¿Qué pasa?-** ahora lo hiso un poco preocupado, volteando a ver a su compañero.

**-Goenji-kun... ¿te gusta alguien?-** pregunto agachando la cabeza, tratando de esconder rubor.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno Aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo ^^  
Aclaraciones:  
Despues de leer unos cuantos review, quiero contestar unas cuantas preguntas (:**

1- no habia pensado en lo del piloto, supongo que si murio u-u (que en paz descance)  
2- Si cayeron al mar ^^  
Dejen review porfavor, saluditos! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de "perdidos", gracias por sus review! n_n  
Desculpen mi pesima otrografía, es solo que no tengo word :/**

-Goenji-kun... ¿te gusta alguien?- pregunto agachando la cabeza, tratando de esconder su rubor.

_**"¿Qué le respondo?", **_se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos pensando en que responder, o bueno como responder, hasta que al final solto un simple si.

Fubuki se sorprendio, al principio tenia mucha pena preguntarle, no queria que su acompañante se diere cuenta de lo curioso y emocionado que estaba, pero... era la unica manera de saber.  
**- y, emmm... ¿quien te gusta?-** solto por fin.

El oji negro se sobresalto, no esperaba que le preguntara eso,_** "Ahora si, ¿qué le respondo?, no le puedo decir lo que siento, ¿y si a el le gusta alguien más?", **_quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento... _**"¿Qué le digo?", **_penso y penso hasta que una "brillante" idea se le vino a la mente._** "Me lamentare por esto" **_se quejo antes de decir... **-M..me gusta...Toramaru- **

****Fubuki se desconcertó, _**"¿a Goenji-kun, le gusta toramaru?, ...soy un idiota"  
**_  
**- Hacen bonito pareja- **dijo haciendo una falsa sonrisa, su voz se oia tan quebrada, tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, queria deshogarse, sin darce cuenta, unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salirle de sus ojos. _**" No.. no, no quiero llorar, porfavor para", **_pero más que lo deceo, no pudo, se solto a llorar.

El moreno se estupefacto. **-¿Qué te pasa?¿te sientes mal?¿Te lastimaste?¿Por que lloras?,- **, fueron la primera cosa que quiso preguntas, _**"¿pero porque, no entiendo, porque esta llorando?", **_no comprendia nada de lo que pasaba.

**-No es nada, es solo que... se me metio un poco de tierra en el ojo- **dijo tratando de contener lo más posible sus lagrimas. **-Sabes, ire a caminar un poco, buscare algo de comer- **menciono, necesitaba un plan para estar solo, queria llorar lo más que pudiera y pensar en algunas cuantas cosas.

Al peliblanco no le convencio del todo sus respuesta,** -Fubuki, realmente no me quieres decir lo que pasa verdad, además, esta lloviendo mucho, no puedes salir en este momento a buscar alimento, es muy peligroso- **dijo  
**  
****-Realmente, no tengo nada- **mintió**, - No te preocupes Genji-kun voy a estar bien- **y se encamino a "buscar comida". **  
**El más alto no pudo protestar o decirle algo más, ya que el peligris ya se habia marchado.

_Corrio y Corrio  
_  
No sabía que camino habia tomado, el solo se dedico a correr más que nunca, sus piernas se sentian tan cansadas, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos. 

Se detubo, su respiración estaba tan agitada, se apoyo sobre un árbol, no podia contener sus lagrimas, ya no aguantaba solo queria llorar para despues quedarse dormido y pensar que nada de lo que escucho había ocurrido.  
Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, queria calmar la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

**-Soy un idiota, pensar que esa persona...-** dijo sollozando.

**-¿Qué esa persona que?-** pregunto una voz detras del peligris.

Fubuki amplió los ojos, se volteo apresuradamente al reconocer perfectamente la voz de aquella persona.

Se encontraba Goenji, también con la respiración agitada y totalmente mojado, cosa causada por la lluvia.

**-Goenji-kun- **el menor de estatura se quedo como piedra.

**-Contestame-** grito**,- ¿Esa persona que tanto dices, es la que te esta haciendo sufrir, esa es la razón por la que lloras?-**

Shirou no contesto, se mantuvo en silencio agachando su cabeza.

**-¡Contestame!- **insistio, **- ¿Qué te hiso esa persona?¿Porque te estas comportando así?-**

-¡Callate!, a ti no te importa nada lo que a mi me pase- dijo gritando volteando a verlo directamente a los ojos, nuevamente algunas lagrimas aparecieron.

Goenji se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar. El menor solo temblaba tratando de calmase un poco.

**- Fubuki, ¿te estas comportando así por lo que te dije hace un rato verdad?- **Le dio al blanco, por fin comprendía un poco.  
Shuuya se le asercó. El otro no podía parar de llorar.

**-Shirou... cálmate-** le susurro, tomandolo de la muñeca.

**-Callate, no quiero hacerlo-** trato de safarce del agarre del otro, pero no pudo.

El moreno se sentia de cierto modo culpable, ya estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba, gracias a lo que habia dicho hace rato provocó que el más bajo sufriera..

**-...Perdoname- **mensiono el más alto, el peligris se sorprendio de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Goenji se le acerco más y lo besó.

Fubuki sintio como si su corazón le saliera del pecho, siempre lo deceó. No sabia como reaccionar en ese momento ni que hacer. Dirigio su vista a su compañero y lo vió, con los ojos cerrados como si lo estubiera disfrutando.

Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, dirigio sus brazos al cuello de más alto. Mientras el otro rodeaba su cintura. Entreabrió sus labios, Shuuya aprovecho el momento e introdujo su lengua en la boca de shirou... Poco a poco el beso se volvio más hambriento y apasionado.  
Se separaron por la falta de aire, los dos se miraron fijamente sonrojados.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez el beso fue más apasionado.  
Goenji empezo a besar y acariciar el cuello del compañero, quien este respondia entre gemidos y jaleos.

En ese momento Fubuki recordo lo que el peliblanco le habia comentado hace minutos; "_-M..me gusta...Toramaru-"  
_Abrio los ojos como plato y se separo de golpe del otro. Goenji se le quedo mirando confundido ante la reaccíon del chico de las nieves.

**-No..No.¿Porque lo has hecho?- **pregunto, no podia lograr entender porque lo habia besado si le gustaba toramaru. **- tu no debiste...-** sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas, ya no queria llorar, pero no podia contenerce.

**-¿Qué?-** ahora si ya no entendia nada, trato de acercarse, pero el otro solo retrocedia.

**-¡No te me acerques!- **grito desesperado**,- Por favor...- ** parecia tener entre miedo y confución, tenia totalmente su cabeza revuelta.  
El moreno nuevamente trato de acercarse, pero obtenia el mismo resultado.

**-¡Ya basta, yo... no quiero ser tu juguete!- **grito aun más fuerte y salio corriendo de ahí, dejando a Goenji totalmente solo en estado de shock.  
**  
**

**Continuara...**

Ah no me maten *A*, me salio horrible! *se va a la esquina emo*  
pero bueno...  


**Contestando un review:  
1 Bueno segun Wikipedia y youtube, si xavier es Hiroto y axel es Goenji... pero ese es el nombre que le pusieron los españoles, para ser sincera me gusta más la versión latinoamericana.**

**Dejen review porfavor, saluditos!****  
****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de "perdidos".  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ^^  
Advertencia: Yaoi + Lemon ( o eso se supone )  
Disculpen mi pesima ortografía, es solo que no tengo word :/**

Con Gran y Reize

**-¿Cuanto crees que dure más la lluvia?-** pregunto curioso Hiroto 

**-No lo se pero ya me canse lleva una eternidad, ademas ya me dio hambre- **contesto infantilmente haciendo un puchero.

**-Espera creo que tengo un chocolate - **dijo sacando de su bolsillo derecho el mensionado objeto y se lo ofrece**,- toma- **

El otro cojió el "sano alimento" un poco ruborizado y se lo deboró.

**-Gracias-** menciono sonrojado, le dio un tanto de pena sacar su "instinto animal" frente al chico que le gustaba.

**-¡No hay de que!-** le dedico una calida sonrisa, provocando que el peliverde se sonrojara un poco más.

**-Hiroto-**

-Mande-

-¿Crees que los demás esten bien?, me refiero esta lloviendo mucho y no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de ellos, espero que no les haya pasado nada durante la caida del avión- dijo con una mirada perdida.

**-Si han de estar bien-** contesto relajado, entonces el foco de su cerebro se prendio **-Oh por cierto ****Reize, ¿Que le paso a tu celular?-**

**-¿Mi celular? ¿porque lo preguntas?- **dijo extrañado.

**-¿Lo tienes?-** el pelirojo insistio sin nisiquiera contestar las preguntas del otro.  
**  
- ¿Si, si lo tengo para?- **

**- Genial, lo podemos usar para localizar a los demás- **dijo emocionado.

El peliverde saco su celular, lo prendieron e intentaron llamar a Endo, pero drasticamente no habia señal. 

**-Genial, perfecto ahora que más nos puede pasar-** dijo sarcasticamente Gran, al finalizar la frase iniciaron los relampagos, rayos y truenos, se escuchaban horribles, como si el cielo estuviera totalmente enojado, la cueva se iluminaba cada ves que aparecia uno, asustando a Midorikawa.

Hiroto se sorprendio, apesar de ser amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, el ojinegro nunca le habia dicho antes que le tenia miedo a eso.

**-Hey Reize, ¿te dan miedo los rayos?-** pregunto aunque ya se sabia la respuesta.

**-Si-** asinto  
El pelirojo atrajo a su amigo y agarro el rostro del otro con sus dos manos, para susurrarle...

**-Hey todo va estar bien, no temas, yo estare contigo-**

Se miraron mutuamente por un rato en la misma posición, hasta que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta cortar la distancia con un dulce, tierno y deseado beso. El tiempo se detubo, ambos permanecieron así por unos cuantos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento, haciendo algo de que deberian de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, los dos tenian la cara color escarlata, se habian dejado llevar por el momento, no sabian como reaccionar...

**- Oye-** dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**-No espera, dilo tu primero-** volvieron a coincidir, estaban tan nerviosos los dos, hasta que Hiroto solto una risa..

**-¿De que te ríes?-**

-De nada- paro de reir,**-Reize... lo de hace un rato... yo- **paro en seco, no sabia como continuar, el peliverde se le quedó viendo, su corazón empezo a latir tan rapido y se oia tan fuerte, que tenia miedo que el pelirojo lo pudiera escuchar. 

**-Yo...te amo-** dijo cerrando los ojos, sintió como si un gran peso se le fuera de enzima, por fin se le habia declarado a la persona que más queria en el mundo, solo faltaba ser correspondido. 

Midorikawa se ruborizo, por fin escuchaba esas palabras que deseo por tanto tiempo, unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad le salieron de los ojos, y le correspondio dandole un beso desesperado.  
**  
**Esta ves el beso fue totalmente apasionado, Hiroto le mordio el labio inferior a su acompañante provocando que este entreabriera su boca, para así explorar su cavidad, entrelazando sus lenguas, cada vez el beso se volvia más hambriento.

Gran poco a poco fue acorralando a Reize en una de las paredes de la cueva, el otro solo retrocedia y suspiraba. Al chocar con la pared gemio. Se separon estaban más rojos que nunca, con la respiración agitada. Volvieron a unir sus labios, estaban perdiendo la lógica, cada vez su cuerpo pedia más y más.

El oji verde, empezo a besar cada centimetro del cuello de Midorikawa, quien este respondia diciendo el nombre de su amante entre suspiros y jadeos. Se volvieron a separar, Hiroto recosto al más bajo en el suelo y volvio al ataque. Introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa del peliverde haciendo gemir más, acaricio su torso desnudo y mojo con la punta de su lengua los pesones del ojinegro.

**-Ah... Hiroto, t.. tengo miedo-** dijo entre gemidos, estaba asustado era su primera vez y no se sentia totalmente preparado.  
El mencionado se separo, apesar de que moria de ganas de hacerlo suyo, no queria presionarlo, y forsarlo hacer algo que no queria. **-Hey, esta bien, no te voy a forzar-**

Midorikawa se quedo quieto un rato, pensando...** -Por favor hazlo rapido- **dijo cerrando los ojos.

El pelirojo siguio con su trabajo, bajo la mirada, al notar un bulto con los pantalones del más bajo sonrió, lo acarició por un rato. 

**-Ah... ahhh.. Hiroto- **dijo entre jadeos.

Le quito el pantalón y los boxers, hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo. Cogió el miembro compañero y lo empezo a masturbar, subiendo y bajando la mano, pronto se lo metio a la boca e hiso el mismo procedimiento hasta que aparecio el famoso liquido blancoso.

**-Ah... hiroto, p..porfavor...- **dijo entrecortadamente.

Gran se quito la camisa, el pantalon y boxer, para así cumplir lo que su uke le pidio...

Con Endo y Kazemaru

Despues de dormir confortablemente en las piernas del portero durante horas, Kazemaru abrió los ojos, se quedo un tiempo en la misma posión, al notar que el castaño estaba dormido decidio levantarse, se quito la venda naranja, nunca penso que funcionaria los tratamiento "medicinales" de Endo, ya se le habia pasado la fiebre.

Recosto a su amigo en el suelo, se imaginó que no seria muy comodo dormir sentado. Se le quedo un rato mirandolo o mejor dicho apreciandolo, _**"durme como un bebe"**_. Fijo su vista en los labios de Mamoru... _**" yo... yo quiero provarlos" **_penso... 

Se le acerco.. a tan solo pocos centimetros de distancia, se alejo de tope...  
**-¿pero que estoy haciendo?- ** se pregunto a si mismo súper sonrojado.

Se le quedo viendo durante unos minutos más... hasta que le entro el sueño nuevamente, se recosto alado del chico de ojos pardos y se acurrucó en su pecho..

Con Goenji

Shirou se alejo corriendo, dejando solo a Goenji en la lluvia totalmente aturdido...

**-Fubuki no te comprendo-**

**...**

**Continuara...**

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo lemon... disculpen si me salio pesimo pero no tengo experiencia escribiendo de este genero n-n (o simplemente escribiendo) aun asi...

No le quise poner muchos detalles, ya que no se.. me senti algo pervertida o_e

y para ser sincera en este capitulo no queria poner lemon, pense que seria muy precipitado, pero el capitulo se me hiso muy corto y lo agrege para alargarlo. (aun así me quedo corto)  
Pero.. espero que les haya gustado (:

Dejen Reviews porfavor, saluditos! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí esta el quinto capitulo de "perdidos" espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus reviews! ^^**

PD: Disculpen mi pesima ortografía, es solo que no tengo Word :/ 

Fubuki corrió y corrío, hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más, se sentó bajo de un árbol, con la respiración agitada y se dedico a llorar por un largo tiempo. 

**-No entiendo porque Goenji-kun... me hiso eso- **susurro cubriéndose el rostro,-** no puedo creer que, el haya jugado con mis sentimientos, que me haya... besado**- puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, recordando aquel momento en el que recibio su primer beso uno lleno de tantas emociones, aun sentia el sabor de los labios del peliblanco  
**  
-Maldición Shirou, ya deja de pensar en eso**- se dijo a si mismo frotandoce los ojos, y tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

Se tranquilizo un poco y se quedo pensando, ¿como miraria a Goenji ahora en adelante?, ¿como le podria hablar como si nada ubiera pasado?, miro con agonia la lluvia, despues de un tiempo se levanto y se dedico a solo caminar, sin importarle que tan fuerte estuviera lloviendo.

Siguio así caminando horas y horas, hasta que paro de llover.

Con Endo y Kazemaru 

Se le quedo viendo durante unos minutos más... hasta que le entro el sueño nuevamente, se recosto alado del chico de ojos pardos y se acurrucó en su pecho..

Kazemaru nuevamente desperto, cuando abrió los ojos, noto como Endo lo tenia abrazado, su rostro lo tenia tan cerca del pecho del castaño que podia escuchar sus latidos, subio la mirada y se topo con el costro del portero, se sonrojo, tanta cercania lo ponia tan nervioso.

**-Endo, endo... despierta endo-** le llamo

-Silencio-

**-vamos endo, despierta- **pero siguio sin funcionar.

Intento empujarlo, pero el otro era más fuerte que fallo en lo absoluto, se resigno, decidio mejor quedarce quieto y esperar que mamoru despertara.

Y hací fue, 20 minutos despues el chico desperto, bostezo y... se encontro con el rostro del peliazul frente a frente.

**-¿Kazemaru?-** le susurro.

**-Endo... podrias soltarme por favor?- **pregunto sonrojado.

**-¿Eh?-** si dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se solto. -**per..perdon- **dijo tatarmudiando.

**-No importa-**  
**...**

-Endo, parece que ya paro de llover- dijo.

**-¿Co...como sabes?- **pregunto aun nervioso. ****

- Pues ya no se oye la lluvia- le respondio, ambos salieron de la cabaña para así ir a buscar alimento y encontrar a los demás.

Con Gran y Reize

Midorikawa desperto, volteo a ver a su compañero quien seguia dormido a un lado de el, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se levanto hiso un quejido le dolia un poco el trazero, busco su ropa y se la puso. Se asomo y noto que la lluvia habia acabado, pronto Hiroto también despertó ya que escuchaba los pasos de su amado, se cambió.

**-Hola amor-** dijo coguiendolo de la cintura y dandole un tierno y duradero beso. Se separaron sonrojados.  
**  
-Hiroto... ya paro de llover, ¿que tal si vamós a buscar a los demas?-** dijo.

**- Si vamos- **

Los dos salieron de la cueva a buscar a sus compañeros, pasaron horas y horas buscando. Hasta que se toparon con Fubuki.

**-Fubuki- **le grito Midorikawa, corriendo hacia su amigo y abrazandolo**, -menos mal- **

**-Hola Mido-chan- **sonrio falsamente.

**-Te extrañe tanto-** le dijo desacomodandole el cabello,**- por sierto ven**- lo llevo a donde estaba Gran, **- Hiroto y yo, ya somos novios- **le sonrio agarrando al nombrado de la mano. 

El peligris pestaño unas cuantas veces, no se podia crees lo que acababa de escuchar**, -felicidades- **dijo un poco desanimado.

**-¿emmm pasa algo?-** pregunto el peliverde  
**  
-¿ah?, no no es nada-** mintio.

**-oh por sierto, ¿estabas tu solo?- **

**-¿Ah que te refieres?-** curioso

**-Me refiero ¿caiste del avión solo? ¿o acompañado?-**

**-Bueno estaba con Goenji-kun, pero-** dirigio su mirada al suelo, _**"maldición no llores no llores**_" se dijo a si mismo, pero no funciono poco a poco las lagrimas le fueron saliendo de los ojos.

**-Fubuki.¿pasa algo?, ¿le paso algo a Goenji?, ¿sabes donde esta?-**

El otro nego**,- no - , **las lagrimas salian tan desesperadamente.

**-¿Paso algo entre Goenji y tu?-** pregunto Hiroto metiendoce a la conversación.

Shirou se quedo como piedra, agacho aun más la cabeza **- si-** susurro.

Los dos se sorprendieron, **-Amor me podrias dejar un rato a solas con Fubuki porfavor, necesito hablar con el- **le dijo con cara de cachorito, cosa que Gran no pudo negar. El pelirojo se marcho dejandolos solos.

**-Aver dime, que paso, somos amigos no?** le dirigio una calida sonrisa.

**-El... me trato como su juguete-** dijo llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**-¿Qué?, ¿a que te refieres?-** no se podia creer lo que le dijo, Goenji el goleador estrella...

Fubuki le conto todo...

**-Ese maldito-** enojado, **-como se atreve a hacerte eso-**

Shirou solo siguio llorando. El de ojos negros al ver que no lo estaba ayudando decidio mejor tratar de cambiar la conversación. **- Que tal si vamos con Hiroto, para buscar a Endo y Kazemaru.-  
**  
**-Si- **asintio, se limpio las lagrimas, cuando los dos estaban caminando rumbo al ojiverde una voz se escucho.

**-¡Fubuki!- **

El nombrado volteo y se encontro con Goenji..

**Continuara...**

hahaha no tenia ganas de escribir -.-" así que me salio esta cosa fea... me quedo espantoso...  
Bueno el siguiente capitulo talves tarde un poco... ya que me cuesta un poco escribir me lastime mi mano derecha y casi no lo puedo mover. o-o

**Dejen reviews por favor**

Saluditos! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno... aqui les dejo el 6 capitulo de perdidos, gracias por sus reviews! (aunque fueron pocos, pero bueno...) sigo sin tener ganas de escribir u.u" hahaha**

PD: Disculpen mi pesima ortografía, es solo que no tengo Word :/ 

******•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• **

****

-¡Fubuki!- 

El nombrado volteo y se encontro con Goenji..

**-Goenji-kun- **

**-Ese maldito, lo voy a, lo voy a...-** dijo Midorikawa enojado acercandosele para amenasarlo, pero fue detenido por Hiroto, quien lo sujeto el hombro.

**-Hey, mejor dejalos que hablen-** y se llevo a su peliverde de ahí.  
Dejando al los dos chicos mirandose mutuamente por unos cuantos segundos.

Fubuki le temblaban las piernas, queria correr pero estas no raccionaban, sabia que este era el momento de afrontar las cosas, pero tenia miedo de ser nuevamente tratado como la ultima vez, como un simple "juguete".

Suspiró,** -Shirou... lo de la ultima vez-** se le acerco poco a poco hasta quedar enfrente del peligris.  
Le cojió la mano para atraerlo, el chico de las nieves solo agacho la cabeza y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.  
Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios, pero la nula distancia desaparecio, cuando el más bajo se solto de golpe de Shuuya.

**-DETENTE-** grito al momento en el que hiso la acción, las lagrimas le brotaron por sus ojos, estaba sonrojado y temblando.

**-yo... no te comprendo-**

El peligris intento correr pero fue detenido por el más alto.

**-Sueltame...-** se retorcia, intentando safaze, pero era imposible. Dejo de dar batalla, se quedo quieto, con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. **-Por..favor, dejame Goenji-kun-**

El moreno se sorprendió, pero no lo solto**,- No, tenemos que hablar..., lo de ayer-** paro, **- ¿Qué significaba?-**

El ojigris no respondio.

**-¡Fubuki contestame!- **lo presionó.

**- ¿Que ironico no crees?-** dijo cavisbajo, **- que... la persona que más amo, juego con migo- **lo volteo a ver, en sus ojos se le notaban tanto dolor como desesperación.

El moreno al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como plato, **-Fubuki... yo.. nunca te trate como un juguete-**

-¡Como es que no jugaste conmigo, me besaste, casi me haces el amor, sabiendo que te gusta alguien más!- gritó más que nunca.  
**  
-Fubuki-** lo soltó, era un completo imbecil, todo este tiempo hiso sufrir a la persona que más queria por una idiota mentira que solto. **-Yo no... amo a Toramoru-**

_Silencio_

**-Lo que te dije... fue una mentira, no queria que supieras que yo- **suspiró** - que... solo te amo a ti, Shirou Fubuki- **y lo besó.

El peligris quedo totalmente aturdido ante lo dicho de Shuuya, al sentir los labios del ojinegro sobre los suyos, se dejo llevar por el momento, fue un beso timido y tierno, deceado por parte de los dos, el tiempo se detubo, en ese momento todo era nada y nada era todo. Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más y más apasionado, el más bajo entreabrió su boca, el moreno aprovechando el momento introdujo su lengua, haciendo sonrojar más a Fubuki ante el contacto.

Despues de unos minutos, se separaron, los dos con las mejillas enrojecidas.

**-Te amo.. Goenji-kun-**

**-Yo también mi pequeño angelito- **

Y volvieron a juntar sus labios.  
Mientras tanto Hiroto y Midorikawa apreciaban la escena, quienes se encontraban escondidos detras de un arbusto.

**•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•  
**

****Con Endo y Kazemaru 

Se mantuvieron horas y horas caminando tratando de buscar a los otros, pero nada... ahora estaban más hambrientos y cansados.

**-Me duelen mis pies-** se quejó Kazemaru sentandoce un rato para recuperar energias.

**-Yo igual- **dijo Endo haciendo lo mismo**,- pero... hay que ir por comida, me muero de hambre- **y agarro de la muñeca al peliazul provocando que se sonrojara.

Volvieron a caminar y a caminar, hasta llegar al mismo sitio que estaban antes, cerca de la playa. Mamoru tenia el perfecto menu que preparar... mientras el iba por un pescado dejaria ichirouta cuidando la "casa", despues hiria con su amado a hacer una fogata, comerian, y para entrar en calor harian...

**•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• **

**Continuara... creo o-o (No inspiración ._." supongo que dejare esto, hasta que piense en que escribir y no poner más pendejadas)  
Disculpen lo corto del capitulo...**

Bueno que puedo más decir... nah nada...

Contestando una preguntita:  
-Tengo una herida en la mano... bueno veras estaba haciendo cura con unos amigos y accidentalmente me caí y me encaje un tornillo en la palma de la mano me atravesó el dorso (de la mano) me desmaye, me lastime un hueso, MUCHA SANGRE, me llevaron al hospital y todo la cosa, me quitaron el objeto, me desinfectaron etc... X  
DIRIA QUE TENGO MALA SUERTE!  


**Dejen reviews porfavor  
Me despido, vuelvo cuando... no se, pero volveré :D supongo! o_e ¡Saluditos! **


End file.
